The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Lisa Pearl`.
The new Dahlia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dahlia variabilis cultivar `Lisa`, not patented. The new Dahlia was discovered by the Inventor in September, 1996 in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of `Lisa`. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by terminal cuttings harvested in Hillegom, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.